Inviolable Prohibition
From the Publisher, MyTona: Meet our new update! There are terrible rumors about the enigmatic Villa. They say its mistress was cursed by a powerful witch. Uncover the secret of the name of the mysterious mistress of the Villa! Don't let magic destroy Darkwood! What's new in version 1.17.0: * 316 new quests * The mystical Inviolable Prohibition event * An all-new event location, the Villa, will plunge you into a mystical atmosphere * A wonderful new Photo Studio location * Event creatures: the Robber Rabbit, the Red Bear, and the Twilight Cat * Event rewards: unique avatars, the Star Shine chest, and the Crystal Tiara talisman. Download the update and get rubies for free! The 2017 June Update Summer has arrived! Mayor Smallcat is looking to open up an old abandoned villa for fun festivities. Unfortunately, the villa is cloaked in sinister rumors. What tragic demise did its doomed mistress endure here? Unravel the tangled tale of its past and usher in a brighter future! The update introduced the new Inviolable Prohibition special event and added 2 new Hidden Object Locations to the game - Villa and Photo Studio. The Update also added 316 new Quests & new Collections. Players who downloaded the update received 5 free rubies. Inviolable Prohibition Timed Challenge This special event is available to players from game level 11 and up. Players have 29 days from the 8th of June to complete 3 special timed challenges in the Inviolable Prohibition special event to win its unique rewards. This is the 18th Timed Challenge to be added to the game. Important: The amount of time available for the timed challenges is set and the countdown timer began as soon as the update was released. However, each of the 3 new challenge tasks in the special event is now divided into 5 stages that reward players with a prize for each stage of completion as an extra incentive and acknowledgment of progress made in the challenge. (1) Reach 'Virtuoso' rank on the new Hidden Object Location Villa to win the 2 unique game event Avatars. Once won, these nice new Avatars go directly into the Player's Avatar options and may be accessed by tapping on the current Avatar on the top left hand corner of the Darkwood Town Map. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Lightning in a Bottle at stage 1, Thunder Amulet at stage2, Carved Box at stage 3, Magic Ring Talisman at stage 4, and Red Crystal at stage 5. (2) Complete all 30 special event quests to win the Star Shine Chest and Witch's Flower Casket. Once won, the Star Shine Chest goes directly to the Player's inventory and is found in the Chests tab of the Inventory Window. The Witch's Flower Casket is a commemorative decoration for the desktop and is found on the Casket tab of the Player's current desktop Casket Icon. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Truffles at stage 1, Antique Box at stage2, Cake at stage 3, Golden Shamrock Talisman at stage 4, and Wheels of the Wind at stage 5. (3) 'Banish 100 of the new event Monsters to win the Crystal Tiara Talisman and Sorceress's Pet Picture. The Crystal Tiara Talisman multiplies the rate of energy regeneration by 5 for 1 day. Once won, the new talisman goes directly to inventory and is found in the Talismans tab of the Inventory Window. The Sorceress's Pet Picture is an image of the 3 new creatures of this update and is found by tapping on the desktop casket and choosing the Gallery tab. ''This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Amulet of the Elements Talisman at stage 1, Treasure Box of Luck Talisman at stage 2, Ancient Scroll at stage 3, Cake at stage 4, and Carved Box at stage 5. '''(4) A Top 1000 Monster Banishing Leaderboard has been added as an extra challenge. The top 3 banishers will win a gold, silver, or bronze medal stamp for their Monster Picture and a corresponding gold, silver, or bronze chest containing various goodies. Completion of the overall Inviolable Prohibition event by finishing all 3 challenge tasks (the 4th is just extra) will award the Player with the Antique Cameo Medal. The new medal will go into the Player's Medals tab in the Casket Icon. Event Quests and Collection Items The 30 new special event quests consist of 5 collection sequences of 6 quests each. The first 5 quests of each sequence are to find each of the 5 items belonging to one new collection added by the update. The 6th quest is to combine that collection. Listed below are the 5 collections players must gather to complete the event's quests. note a random artifact fixer is also awarded when a collection is combined for the first time. Once the special event is over, these collection items may be acquired by purchasing the Noblewoman's Trove from the Store. The chest costs 5 rubies and contains 1 random Collection Item and 1 random Fixer from the Inviolable Prohibition special event. Event Creatures The Sorceress's Pets are the 3 new event creatures/ monsters to be banished. Robber Rabbit.PNG|Robber Rabbit Red Bear.PNG|Red Bear Twilight Cat.PNG|Twilight Cat Banishing the event creatures will award the new Fixers required to combine the new Event Collections. Banish 100 and collect the Citizen's Coin Purses to complete the third stage of the timed challenge. Players may continue banishing the event creatures to achieve a high score on the Top 1000 Banishing Leaderboard. The new Fixers required to combine the new Event Collections are: Although obtaining these Fixers sounds complicated, they can all be obtained in exactly the same way. In the end, 58 Carrot Cakes are needed to complete the event quests. To banish the event creatures, you must first play the new Hidden Object Location Villa until you win some Carrot Cake. You then use these Carrot Cakes to banish the new 'Robber Rabbit' event creature, collecting the Bubble of Warmth and Sapphire Earrings Fixers as you well as the Jars of Honey needed to banish the next event creature 'Red Bear'. Use the Jars of Honey to banish the 'Red Bear', collecting the Obsidian Coffret Fixers and also the Dog Helmets needed to banish the 'Twilight Cat' in order to get the Lustrous Fabric Fixers. Thus, as you play Villa in order to complete the 30 Special Quests and advance towards Virtuoso, you will naturally collect all that you need to create the fixers required to combine the new event collections. Each banishment also awards the Citizen's Coin Purse needed to complete the third part of the event challenge itself. These creatures will disappear as soon as the event is over, either by the completion of the Inviolable Prohibition challenge or by time running out for the event. Once the event ends, these Fixers will no longer be winnable. However, the Fixers may be obtained from the Store by purchasing the Noblewoman's Trove. The chest costs 5 rubies and contains 1 random Collection Item and 1 random Fixer from the Inviolable Prohibition special event. Completing the Timed Challenges Keep in mind that the more you play the Location, the higher the Location Rank you will achieve for the Location, and the more access passes will be required for each play. As a guide, in order to reach Virtuoso Rank on the Villa Location, and win the new Avatars, you will need to play the Location approximately 150 times, which will require approximately 3,285 Precious Aigrette Access Passes! Festive Fun Challenge This special mini-event challenge is available to players from Level 10 and up. Players have 10 days starting from June 19, 2017 to complete the challenge by playing the Treasure Box or Haunted Lights puzzles. There are 3 special event reagents to be found by playing the puzzles. The goal is to collect the special event reagents and craft the special event items at the Merchants. Crafting the special items gives Gold Stars which rewards the Player with the following items: * Collect 10 Gold Stars to win 1 Truffles - restores 30 energy * Collect 50 Gold Stars to win 1 Treasure of the Dawn - chest of useful talismans and boosters * Collect 100 Gold Stars to win 1 Shot of Vigor - gives free energy for 1 hour * Collect 250 Gold Stars to win 1 Pink Sparkle - commemorative desktop decoration casket After completing the challenge, Players may continue to collect Gold Stars, winning 1 Shot of Vigor for every 200 collected afterwards. Happy 4th of July Gift from MyTona Players in the United States of America who logged into the game on July 4th received a special gift celebrating their nation's Independence Day: 2017 coins, 7 rubies and 4 waffles. Changes in Version 1.17.0 * New Special Event Talismans have been introduced as part of the Inviolable Prohibition event challenge rewards. * Friends list now prioritized with Facebook Friends listed first. * The update was delayed for the Windows platform by 6 days. Players were given X numbers of Aigrettes (Access Passes) and Parfaits (Energy Booster) for the inconvenience. * Name changes for a few Hidden Object items. Category:Hidden Object Locations Category:Villa Category:Photo Studio Category:Timed Challenges Category:Updates